


Kurama's new Roommate

by Yukinoue



Category: Loveless, 幽☆遊☆白書 | YuYu Hakusho: Ghost Files
Genre: M/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-08
Updated: 2020-04-18
Packaged: 2021-03-01 23:40:20
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,822
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23545516
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yukinoue/pseuds/Yukinoue
Summary: Kurama has been accepted into a biotech program at Tokyo Tech University, studying plant pathology. With the help of his mom Kurama finds a new roommate, Kio. Yusuke and the gang are unaware of Kurama's new living situation. When Botan plans a surprise house warming party, all is revealed.
Relationships: Agatsuma Soubi/Kaidou Kio, Kaidou Kio/Kurama | Minamino Shuuichi, Kurama | Minamino Shuuichi/Urameshi Yuusuke
Comments: 1
Kudos: 8





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Yyh is my favorite anime/manga of all time. However, I have never written fanfiction before. Quarantine has made me stir crazy and I need a new escape, something to pass the time. There is a crossover with Loveless, one of my other favorite series. Please be kind. I welcome constructive criticisim, and suggestions. This story might continue, as long as I am stuck here with not much to do! Sorry if the characters seem off!! Let me know if I am doing this fanfiction stuff totally wrong haha!

Chapter 1

Yusuke sat on the train, holding a small potted fern. He felt dumb, but couldn’t think of a better house warming git for Kurama. Keiko had suggested a house plant. It had been a few months since Yusuke graduated highschool, which he never thought would have happened. It was mostly thanks to Kurama’s tutoring. Late nights with the red head hounding him over his studies, Yusuke smiled at the thought. He hated to admit it, but he missed those days. Kurama moved to a different part of town after getting accepted into a plant pathology program at Tokyo Tech. His new apartment near Jiyuugaoka, was over 30 mins away. 

Botan had planned the get together, just the usual gang. The plan was to surprise Kurama. Gifts, food, and booze included. Keiko unfortunately had a big test that day, and was unable to join in.

“Hey Urameshi!!” Yusuke heard the gruff voice of a familiar friend as he exited the train station. Kuwabara, towering over most people in the busy station, easily stood out.Next to him was Botan holding a stack of bento boxes, and surprisingly Hiei with his usual sneer. Yusuke quickly caught up to them. 

“What the hell is that?” Hiei asked gesturing to the potted fern Yusuke held.   
“Umm...a house warming gift?” Yusuke replied scratching his head  
“Do you actually think Kurama wants that puny diseased plant? He can grow a fern to fill this entire train station you idiot” Hiei remarked.   
“Riighht…” Yusuke didn’t really know what to say, maybe he was letting Keiko get to him, why the hell would a plant-wielding-fox-demon….his thoughts were cut off.   
“Oh Yusuke, don’t listen to him, it’s the thought that counts!” Botan was chipper as always. 

“Okay guys, I have the address in my phone, let’s go to Kurama’s!” Kuwabara interjected and led the way through the busy station and through the streets. 

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

“Is this the place?” Yuske asked, looking up at the brick building. The complex was about 4 stories high, and each unit seemed to have a roomy balcony. Yusuke noticed one in particular with some kind of vining ivy draping over the railings. A memory raced through his mind of Kurama explaining photosynthesis to him using an ivy plant with particularly waxy leaves. One of the late night study sessions. Once again, he smiled. 

“He said he was in apartment 202-A.” Botan interrupted his thoughts, and the gang made their way up the stairs. 

Yusuke was suddenly stricken with nervousness. 

“Hey, do you guys think it’s ok for us to surprise him? What if he’s busy...or I dunno.. Has company?” Yusuke was gripping the tiny potted plant.   
“Don’t be such a worry-wart, Kurama is our dear friend. It would be cruel of us not to give him a warm celebration” Botan replied. Hiei scoffed. Yusuke reassured himself that if this plan were truly stupid, Hiei surely wouldn’t have come. However, it still felt strange, even after all these years. Yusuke still felt like he didn’t fully know Kurama, in many ways his friend was still mysterious and complicated. 

Kuwabara rang the doorbell, and a voice came over the speaker phone. Iit was not Kurama’s.

“Shuu-Kio residence, how can I help you?”. It was a light, sing-song kind of voice. Yusuke’s previous bout of nervousness now completely overwhelmed him. He was tempted to turn around and fly down the stairs. 

“Um, Kurama?” Kuwabara started…  
“Kurama! We are all here to congratulate you on the new apartment, and on your acceptance into Tokyo Tech!” Botan was unwavering. 

“Kura??” The voice began but was quickly cut off. A loud shuffling of footsteps was heard from within the apartment. Yusuke’s dread was only building. 

The door soon opened, and an unusually flustered Kurama stood in the entrance to greet them.

“Sorry, I wasn’t expecting company” Kurama started, when suddenly a tall blonde wrapped his arms around Kurama from behind. The man had a stylish hair cut, styled to show off an ear full of piercings. Yusuke’s stomach dropped. 

“So these are your friends Shuu-Chan” the blonde boy smiled widely, and pinched Kurama’s waist. Kurama gently slapped his hand away, and gave the boy a warning look. 

“Alright, alright” the blonde boy said, taking his hands off of the fox, “I’ll go make some drinks for your friends” and he walked off to the kitchen. Kurama still stood in the doorway, the gang staring at him wide eyed. Kurama looked at his friends and scratched his head, knowing how awkward this must be for all of them. 

“Well, now you all have met my roommate. Please, come in” Kurama gestured for his friends to enter the apartment. 

Yusuke’s mind had thoughts racing through it, who was that boy? Why was he touching Kurama like that? How close were they? He was almost jealous, the man had touched his friend so carelessly. Did he know what Kurama was? Did he know that Kurama is a formidable fighter and could send him into an early grave? Yusuke soon realized that the main feature of his thoughts was standing right before him. 

“Thanks for the surprise, Yusuke. It is great to see you” Kurama was smiling at him.   
“oH..Ye..yeah, no problem!” Yusuke stuttered through his words. Then remembered the potted fern in his hands.   
“Oh.. here. It’s from Keiko. Well, me and Keiko...:” He shoved the plant out in front of him.   
“Thank you Yusuke, what a nice gesture. I shall take good care of it” Kurama smiled, accepting the plant. Perhaps Yusuke’s eyes were tricking him but the plant seemed to immediately perk up in the fox’s hands. 

Kurama’s apartment was quite spacious, especially for being in such a dense and overpriced area. There was one bathroom, 2 bedrooms, a tatami room, a living/dining area, and a kitchen. The balcony was indeed large and ivy was abundantly growing over the railings. Once the gang had traded their shoes for slippers, they made their way into the living area. The walls were covered with traditional sumie paintings. Yusuke had never seen them before in Kurama’s old room, and wondered where they came from. The bedroom doors were shut, although Yusuke secretly wanted to see what the sleeping arrangements were. House plants were indeed, everywhere. 

“I’m sorry, I don’t think I quite caught the name of your roommate.” Botan asked while arranging the bento boxes on the dining room table, she turned to the kitchen where the blonde was preparing various concoctions. 

“Well, that is-” Kurama started  
“Name is Kio ~ I make a mean martini. I insist that you all try one, and then I’ll leave you be.” He smiled at botan and gestured to the rest of the gang, with a final wink to Kurama. 

“I guess that takes care of your introduction.” Kurama chided. Kio rounded the corner of the kitchen, tray in hand, filled with martini glasses. He set the tray down and picked up two to hand to Kurama’s friends. 

“Hmmm, let me see, slicked black hair, big dreamy brown eyes...you must be Yusuke” Kio handed him the martini. Did he just say dreamy? Yusuke asked himself. Out of the corner of his eye he actually saw a wave of embarrassment flash across Kurama’s face. A rare sight. Had Kurama told Kio what he looked like? 

“Short...but fierce...ahh Hiei!” Kio chuckled to himself. Kurama, knowing that this statement would likely infuriate the smaller demon quickly passed out the rest of the drinks introducing everyone else to Kio. 

“Shuuichi has told me so much about you guys, it is so cute that you are all still friends from grade school! I’ll leave you to it!” Kyo carefully picked up several paint brushes that were drying on the corner window sill and made his way down the hall. Presumably to his bedroom. 

“Did he say….Grade School?” Botan asked nearly laughing.

“I had to think of something to explain this to my new roommate, it seemed to be the most believable circumstance. Needless to say, he only knows me by my human name, I’d appreciate it if you could use it in his company.” Kurama flushed ever so slightly. 

Drinks in hand, the old friends made a toast, and began catching up. All except for Hiei who in trying to prove that he could handle the drink, chugged it and passed out on a big window seat near the balcony.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In this chapter, we discover how Kurama and Kio began living together.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Background stuff, sorry if it's boring. I'm having fun with this, I just like to make the characters a bit flirty with each other. My chapters will probably always be super short.

Kurama dreaded the day that he would have to move out of his childhood home. If for nothing else, it was for the reason that he loved his mother. Not necessarily in a normal way, for he was a demon. He desired tremendously to protect her, so much so that it became detrimental to his own growth, Shuuichi’s growth that is. He saw how it pained his mother, and so when the acceptance letter came in, it was decided that for a time, he should try living on his own. What his mother didn’t know was that her son had spent hundreds of years living alone, but that could never be revealed. Financial resources were finite, and a roommate had to be found. Shiori, Kurama’s mother had been working in an art gallery for a few years, and knew of a painter about Kurama’s age who was looking for a roommate too. The arrangement was made quickly. 

[Yo! Is this Shuuichi? Talked to your Ma today at work, she told me you are looking for a roomie. I found a place near jiyuugaokoa station, 15000yen per month. Can’t beat it. Let me know if your interested. Kyo~ <3]

Kurama didn’t often receive texts from people outside of his immediate circle. It wasn’t that he was shy, he just had too many secrets. Trust was vital to the fox. Hesitantly, he replied. 

[This must be Kyo, thank you for your text. I am interested, so long as the apartment is near to my school. I plan to attend Tokyo Tech, beginning this March. Would you be available to meet for coffee? Perhaps we can discuss details then.]

The reply came alarmingly soon. 

[Sweet! I get off work early Friday, as long as I can get these paintings finished. There is a small coffee shop near the gallery, could we meet there around 4?] 

Kurama swiftly replied. 

[That sounds perfect. I’ll see you then.] 

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------

Business at the gallery was slow, unusual for a Friday. Kyo had finally finished his paintings. It had taken him until the early hours of the morning to finalize the butterfly canvas, an ode to his former lover. Finishing it had been painful, and he hoped it would sell fast. 4 pm finally came, he wondered what this boy he was meeting would be like. Shiori, the boy’s mom was kind, but rather prudish and he hoped her son didn’t inherit from that part of the gene pool. Kyo decided to leave a little early and get settled at the cafe, at least he could try to make a good first impression. 

The coffee shop had a large window to the street, with a table placed right in front of it, as coffee shops typically do. From across the street Kyo could see a man sitting there reading, a stunning redhead. He had never seen a man like this before, he had true fire engine red hair, and it was long, draping down over his lightly muscled shoulders. The man was wearing a white button down with the top button undone in the most tantalizing way. He had a book bag too, and was reading some dense looking novel. Kyo nervously ran his hands through his hair, nervously hoping that this red-head had a similar orientation to his own. He was getting vibes from this man, even from across the street. At the very least, he had to ask this boy to model for him. This exquisite man was definitely more important than any future roommate he was about to meet.

He opened the doors and fearlessly approached the beautiful redhead. Everything could be sacrificed for art. 

“Hi, uhh Sir, do you mind if I bother you for a moment” Kyo was being overly polite, but he had to pull all the stops. 

Kurama, startled, looked up at the man before him. Ruffled blonde hair, dark eyes, piercings covering his left ear, and the hints of a tattoo on his chest partially showing from a stretched out shirt. Kyo, upon seeing the deep green eyes of the redhead nearly doubled over, wondering how beauty could be dolt so unfairly. 

“Sure, I suppose I don’t mind, I am actually here to meet someone though, so you may be interrupted.” Kurama answered his request, simultaneously reminding himself that it wasn’t the first time unusual characters had approached him. 

“Not a problem, I’ll be quick” Kyo replied taking a seat in front of the redhead  
“Names, Kio” After his own name escaped his lips, Kio watched as the redheads eyes widened, a smile growing on his beautiful face. 

“Kio?” Kurama asked, putting his book down and fighting a chuckle.  
“I am Shuuichi, you must be the one I intend to meet.” Kio began mentally cursing himself, being so caught up in the beautiful stranger he forgot all about the potential roommate meeting. Now he must seem like a massive creep, but then the realization hit. This beautiful man could be his roommate; a live in muse for his paintings. It was perfect. 

“No way! You are Shuuichi?! You look nothing like your Ma!... I mean don’t get me wrong, she is the sweetest lady ever but I was expecting a..oh..I don’t know.” Kio cut himself off before he could say anything offensive to the redhead. A man like this still living with his mom, how was it possible? 

“Not to worry, I have heard that on several occasions. In any case, it is great to meet you Kio. I’ve heard that you are an artist.” Kurama could sense the other man’s embarrassment and sought to help him overcome it. The waitress came and brought both of them a coffee. Kurama picked up his and took a sip, gesturing for Kio to do the same. 

“Oh, yes, yes, I am. I make sumie paintings. Mostly of the natural world, sometimes people. Actually, the funny thing is, I approached you because I wanted to paint you....Who would have known my potential roommate would be such a fox” Kurama nearly choked his coffee upon hearing Kio’s last remark. Kio watched, his grin expanding as he watched the other man’s reaction. 

“Excuse me, what did you say?” Kurama asked, warningly to Kio. Who was still gazing at him with leery eyes. 

“Oh don’t worry, I have a boyfriend.. Well, had. Well, it’s complicated. Anyways, what I am trying to say is you are beautiful, and I would love to paint you. Only if you are comfortable with it, of course. I wouldn’t bother you beyond that.” Kio looked Shuuichi in the eyes and almost winked and then added:

“Unless, you share a similar taste.” Kurama was nearly floored with Kio’s forwardness, but he was no stranger to this sort of situation. Both sexes had approached Kurama before. However, he never even entertained the idea. He knew that if he were to, it would be just that, entertainment. It wouldn’t be fair to the human involved, and now that he could see with a human perspective, he didn’t wish to cause that kind of pain. 

“Well, I thank you, Kio for your compliments. As for your painting me, I am not sure how I feel about that currently. I would however like to discuss our potentially rooming together. My mother likes you well enough, and I respect her opinion. I would be happy to move forward with it.” Kurama was ready for this conversation to be over. Kio seemed strange; an interesting kind of strange. However, Kurama knew that no one could be stranger than himself.

“I’m sure you’ll come around, especially once you see my paintings.” Kio replied, watching Kurama smile. Kio couldn’t help but also notice, within Kurama’s green eyes, a wall, heavily guarded. Although he loved a challenge, Kio realized he may never climb that wall. 

“Right, apartment stuff.” Kio added as he pulled out his phone to show Shuuichi pictures. 

The two boys spoke for some time after that and made arrangements to check out the apartment together. Kurama let him know that his mother would be coming along too. If all went well, then they would move in together by the first of the month. Kio went home that day with inappropriate images of the red head racing through his mind. How would he look half asleep in the morning? Right after a shower? What would he wear around the house? Nothing? Kio realized he may never get his work done now.


End file.
